Devices for removing heads from golf clubs are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,160,395 shows a wood golf head and shaft secured by a screw after the end of the tapered shaft is forced into a shaped tapered socket in the club head. This known device causes a force to be applied to the terminal end of the club hosel section after the connecting screw has been removed. No rotation of the head occurs with respect to the shaft fixed along its longitudinal axis.
Golf heads must first be removed from shafts being replaced by new shafts. Such operation is necessary when replacing a whole new set of handles or when a shaft has been broken, bent or otherwise damaged making the golf club unusable. Known golf head extracting machines are extremely large and hydraulically operated making it impractical for golf pros or local golf club repair shops to use one.
Over the years, the means for fixing a shaft in the hosel of a golf head has varied. Today, many shafts are held in place using an adhesive such as apoxy. An individual requires much time and effort to remove. Iron heads are particularly difficult to remove because of the connecting mechanism between the shaft and hosel.
An iron is generally removed by hand without the availability of any mechanical tools. A particular problem is faced when removing a head from a broken shaft because of possible further breaking while the shaft is still in the hosel.